Guild Hall
The Guild Hall is an advisory body in Benoviam made up of 27 of the most prestigious guilds in the realm. Each guild is headed by a Guildmaster. ''Every 10 years, the guildmasters elect one of their own to be made ''High Guildmaster, the Prince's representative of every tradesman and artisan in Benoviam. Organisation The Guild Hall (Ia Kasta Tarivann in Benovi) is a physical building in the City of Benoviam. It is located in Ia Kaza Mekanto (The Merchant's Square) near the Grand Harbour. It is here where the Council of Guildmasters meets. There are hundreds of guilds, large and small who are members of the Kasta Tarivann. Most are local guilds with small numbers of members while some span the entire country with thousands of members and even client guilds. Elections Every 10 years the Guild Hall hosts the Grand Election (Ia Vandemeo). This event is made of two parts: The First Part'' ''is the Petition (Ia Prufon), where non-council member guilds can petition to join the council. This requires first a vote to see if they can join. This first vote requires a simple majority of 14 votes to pass. After this a vote of 20 is required to remove a sitting guild in order to make way for the voted-for petitioning guild. This vote rarely passes, having done so in 535 AR when the Fine Guild of Players replaced the Honourable Guild of Chandlers ''with a vote of 17 & 26. The last admitted guild before that was the ''Central Guild of Labourers in 485 AR. The Second Part of the Grand Election involves the voting-in of a new High Grandmaster (Van Tarivarro). This is taken by the 27 sitting guilds after the petitioning. The Guildmasters then nominate each other and vote. A simple plurality is needed (though a minimum of 7 votes is required) to elect a new High Guildmaster. Guild Council (Ia Demen Tarivann) The Guild Council are the 27 sitting guilds. The 13 most senior guilds have retained there seats since the creation of the council in 235 AR. The following 10 have never lost their seats since their seat's creation. The final four have replaced another guild. They are: # Humble Guild of Spicers / Tarivann Kellin ila Skiazion # Proud Guild of Blacksmiths / Tarivann Fior ila Mezrion Orio # Proud Guild of Tailors / Tarivann Fior ila Klostian # Ancient Guild of Shipwrights / Tarivann Antik ila Mestrian Benka # Ancient Guild of Champions / Tarivann Antik ila Viktion # Humble Guild of Carpenters / Tarivann Kellin ila Mestrian Trikoro # Proud Guild of Mercers / Tarivann Fior ila Kotrion # Proud Guild of Masons / Tarivann Fior ila Mestrian Pektera # Honourable Guild of Redsmiths / Tarivann Orior ila Mezrion Cupo # Honourable Guild of Jewellers / Tarivann Orior ila Mezrion Gremma # Ancient Guild of Tanners / Tarivann Antik ila Skenion # Honourable Guild of Mariners / Tarivann Orior ila Benkanian # Southern Guild of Winemakers / Tarivann Soroa ila Vintian # Noble Guild of Physicians / Tarivann Patrinon ila Visekion # Ancient Guild of Navigators / Tarivann Antik ila Magriburrion # Noble Guild of Coopers / Tarivann Patrinon ila Mestrian Borro # Ancient Guild of Armourers / Tarivann Antik ila Mezrion Amarri # Noble Guild of Brewers / Tarivann Patrinon ila Birrisian # Central Guild of Traders / Tarivann Meddion ila Mekanton # Noble Guild of Engineers / Tarivann Patrinon ila Makienian # Honourable Guild of Locksmiths / Tarivann Orior ila Mestrian Lamora # Humble Guild of Bankers / Tarivann Kellin ila Fininzian # Central Guild of Mercenaries / Tarivann Meddion ila Zolladion # Proud Guild of Butchers / Tarivann Fior ila Mezrion Attomo # Southern Guild of Fighters / Tarivann Soroa ila Kobattion # Central Guild of Labourers / Tarivann Meddion ila Atarron Nosperro # Fine Guild of Players / Tarivann Prestin ila Arridision